Canopies are well known, and are typically used to shield a user or users from sun, rain, sleet, snow, wind, and other weather conditions. Many known canopies include a membrane supported by a plurality of generally rigid foldable supports mounted to a central shaft. When the canopy is in a folded configuration, the membrane is folded upon itself such that the canopy may be easily stored. When the canopy is in an unfolded configuration, the membrane forms a domed or a flat shape that protects the user(s) from the elements.
Known canopies come in various shapes and sizes. One relatively large type of known canopy is sun canopy or a patio umbrella that includes a base or stand configured to hold the sun canopy in a generally upright orientation. In certain instances, the base or stand is movable, while in other instances the base or stand is immovable (such as encased in concrete). Such known sun canopies are normally configured to shield multiple users and/or furniture from sun, rain, and the like. One relatively small type of known canopy is a handheld umbrella that includes a handle. Such known handheld umbrellas are normally configured to be held by a single user to shield that user from sun, rain, and the like.
In certain instances when a typical sun canopy or a typical handheld umbrella is being used to shield its user(s) from the elements, such as during a thunderstorm, a strong gust of wind may cause the membrane to invert or otherwise deform, which often causes one or more of the generally rigid foldable supports to snap or bend. This renders the sun canopy or the handheld umbrella useless, requiring the user to throw it in the trash and either purchase a new sun canopy or handheld umbrella or brave the elements without one. Due to the widespread, frequent use of canopies such as sun canopies and handheld umbrellas, particularly for protection from the elements, there is a continuing need to provide new and improved canopies that resist breakage.